1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to machinery for making paper board containers and, more particularly, to machines for making boxes with handles, preferably from wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well known semi-automatic machine made by Saranac Co. produces boxes with handles made from a coil of wire. In this machine prepared blanks are automatically fed by conveyor. The machine then folds, forms, attaches wire handle from a wire coil, ejects, nests and counts the boxes. Finished boxes are delivered in packages of needed quantity to users. This method of producing boxes by machines of the Saranac type has a number of imperfections which have kept the pail box from wider use:
a. Pail boxes are more expensive relative to the types of boxes with the same purpose;
b. There are problems in automatically separating boxes one from another;
c. Boxes are subject to damage during transportation and
d. Present machinery, designed for production of pail boxes in a factory, can't to be installed in an automatic production line for goods;
e. There are problems with advertising the users name and packing the box with goods.
In application Ser. No. 07/697,254 filed May 8, 1991 I presented a hand-operated and automatic machine for producing pail boxes from pre-made blanks of paper and pre-made wire handles bonded together in the form of a bar. Relative to the hand-operated machine with its small capacity, the pre-made handle bar allows succesfully using the machine directly in restaurants, stores, small production companies, etc. But in the case of the automatic machine for continuously producing boxes the machine must be equipped with a mechanism for automatically feeding the handle bars. The other question is a packing problem because the fully made handles require more space for storage. These disadvantages are overcome by the present invention in the matter of providing blank handles which are accomplished in a manner of a fully straight or with two bent ends. The handles are joined together by readily severable adhesive tapes to form a flexible strip which is realed onto a spool for providing a long-term of continuous machine operation without stoping for feeding handles.